Les Ninjas du Futur
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Cinq Ninjas ont remonté le temps afin d'avertir Leonardo et ses frères d'un danger tapi dans l'ombre. Mais qui sont-ils? Les Tortues Ninjas peuvent-elles leur faire confiance? Pourquoi tant de secrets sur leur famille?
1. Chapitre 1: Meiyo

Les Ninjas du Futur

Source: Ninja Turtles

Genre: Mystère + Aventure + Family

Disclaimers: Les personnages des Tortues Ninjas et les chansons présentes ne sont pas à moi! Sauf les 13 personnages qui sont présents!

Résumé: Une adolescente et 4 jeunes adultes ont remonté le temps afin d'avertir Leonardo et ses frères d'un danger tapi dans l'ombre. Mais qui sont-ils? Les Tortues Ninjas peuvent-elles leur faire confiance?

Chapitre 1: Meiyo

Le jour se lève timidement sur New York, il n'est que 5 heures du matin. À l'intérieur du dojo se trouvant à côté d'une grande maison de style Japonaise traditionnelle se trouve une jeune fille vêtue de vêtements de ninja entièrement noirs aux longs cheveux couleur bleu glace qui touchent le sol, masquant ses yeux.

Son haut sans manches révèlerait son nombril s'il n'était pas masqué par un foulard de la même couleur que sa chevelure.

Etrangement, elle ne porte aucune protection. Assisse dans la position du lotus, ses quatre sabres ne la dérangent aucunement.

Les deux premiers se trouvent dans le dos formant un 'X' tandis que les deux derniers pendent des deux côtés de sa taille. Elle entend le bruit de portes qui coulissent comme elle reconnut le pas de chaque personne vivant dans la maison et la direction prise par ces mêmes personnes.

-La Cheffe n'est pas là? entendit-elle la voix d'un jeune homme, mal réveillé.

Le jeune homme qui a parlé a les yeux verts pour une chevelure brune hérissée en une crète. [Est-ce la bonne orthographe?] Habillé de la même façon que la jeune fille à la chevelure de glace il porte un bandeau rouge.

Mais contrairement à cette dernière le jeune homme porte des protections:

Une plaque de métal souple recouvre son torse de même que ses protège-poignets (qui recouvrent le dos et la paume de ses mains), ses protège-genoux qui recouvrent jusqu'aux chevilles.

-Elle doit être resté au dojo. répondit une deuxième voix appartenant aussi à un jeune homme. Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre quand je suis passé.

Ce dernier a les yeux vairons (œil droit: marron, œil gauche: noir) pour une chevelure blonde plaquée en arrière par du gel, lui aussi est habillé de la même façon pour un bandeau vert tendre.

_Alexander et Yacoub._ reconnut-elle (la jeune fille en position du lotus) les voix.

Les deux jeunes hommes sont entrain de parler d'elle, mais la jeune fille n'y prêta pas attention, poursuivant sa médiation…avec une oreille attentive.

-C'est pas croyable, j'comprends pas Senseï de l'avoir désigner cheffe! grogna le prénommé Alexander, cette fois bel et bien réveillé. T'y comprends quelque chose?

-Serais-tu jaloux, Alex? entendit-elle une troisième voix, de femme cette fois, moqueuse.

-La ferme, Gloria! s'écria William. En quoi je serai jaloux d'une fille?!

La prénommée Gloria a le regard violet pour des cheveux aussi roux que le renard ainsi que des taches de rousseurs sur les joues. Ses cheveux sont coiffés en deux hautes nattes faisant ressortir l'éclat espiègle brillant dans son regard, habillée des mêmes habits que les 2 garçons et la jeune fille en position de lotus ses élastiques et son bandeau sont jaune soleil.

_Depuis que je suis enfant, Alex me provoquait (et me provoque toujours) à chaque entraînement. _songea la jeune fille à la chevelure de glace. _Cependant à chaque entraînement, je le battais. Si Senseï ne m'avait pas apprit que nous voir nous disputer ne lui rappelait pas le vieux temps, je n'aurais pas compris le pourquoi il souriait quand il intervenait._

-Au lieu de te comporter comme un gamin, apprend à respecter ton chef. claqua sèchement une voix autoritaire d'une deuxième femme.

La réponse d'Alexander ne fut qu'un grognement incompréhensible, alors qu'Yacoub et Gloria saluèrent poliment la nouvelle venue dans une profonde inclination à la japonaise.

La voix autoritaire appartient à Karaï qui est vêtue des mêmes habits de ninjas de quand elle était ado. Contrairement à la jeune fille qu'elle était il y a quelques années ses cheveux ont poussés, retenus en un haut chignon strict. La première chose que l'on remarque est la couleur poivre et sel de sa chevelure tandis que la deuxième chose est qu'elle porte une alliance à son annuaire gauche.

Son visage peut se montrer doux, mais sait redevenir impassible comme avant. Comme on arrive à lire ses sentiments à travers son regard.

La jeune fille en position du lotus les entendit se diriger vers la salle à manger où 3 autres femmes sont entrain de préparer un copieux petit-déjeuner tandis qu'un adolescent d'origine japonaise lit le journal et qu'un enfant soupire.

La première n'est nulle autre qu'April qui est entrain d'aider à faire ses devoirs son unique enfant: un garçon de 11 ans. Elle a épousé Cassey à 25 ans, mais depuis trois ans elle est veuve car son époux avait reprit son « passe-temps » favori à savoir essayer de nettoyer New York du virus du crime, mais hélas il était tombé sur plus fort que lui.

Le garçonnet a hérité du teint pâle et des yeux noirs de son père pour une chevelure blanche. Quand il avait 4 ans il a assisté à la mort de son parrain qui s'est sacrifié pour le sauver, lui et sa mère. Mais contrairement à son père l'enfant n'aime pas le hockey, préférant s'entraîner au ninjutsu avec sa mère et ses « cousins »! À savoir Yoshi, Gloria et Yacoub voir Karaï quand les trois premiers sont occupés.

La deuxième femme est d'origine musulmane, sa peau basanée en est la preuve. Ses yeux noirs brillent de tendresse mélangée au chagrin en regardant le groupe de ninjas entrer dans la cuisine. Elle porte les cheveux courts, elle est vêtue d'une robe de nuit bleu indigo.

La troisième a les yeux violets pour une chevelure aussi rousse que celle de Gloria, mais pas la moindre trace de taches de rousseurs pour un teint bronzé.

Le troisième jeune homme présent dans la cuisine releva la tête. Il a le regard couleur bleu foncé pour une chevelure noire coiffée en une haute queue de cheval, portant les mêmes vêtements que les trois autres sauf que la couleur de son bandeau et de son ruban à cheveux est blanc.

-Bonjour tout le monde! les saluèrent Yacoub et Gloria en les embrassant chacun à leur tour.

-Bonjour. lui rendirent-ils leur salut ainsi que la bise.

-Bonjour tout le monde! releva la tête de ses devoirs le fils d'April.

Il replongea aussitôt dedans. April salua les nouveaux venus avec un sourire puis reporta son attention vers son fils.

-'jour. grommela dans sa barbe inexistante Alexander en s'installant directement à table.

-Kon'nichiwa. acquiesça Karai en prenant la tasse de thé que lui tendit la femme à la robe de nuit.

C'est en discutant de tout et de rien que se passa le petit-déjeuner. Une demi-heure plus tard tout ce petit monde se dirigea vers le dojo où ils trouvèrent la jeune fille à la chevelure de glace debout devant une gigantesque porte en métal atteignant les deux mètres qui est fermée.

-Êtes-vous prêts? fut la seule phrase qu'elle prononça.

-Oui! répondirent Maria, Yacoub et Yoshi d'une même voix.

-Yes. grogna Alexander.

-Aïka? l'appela la femme au regard violet.

La prénommée Aïka n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que la femme au regard violet lui passa quelque chose de froid se poser autour de son cou.

Intriguée, la jeune fille leva sa main droite afin de toucher l'origine du froid. Elle reconnut un bijou, plus exactement un collier où au milieu un L et un B sont entrelacés dans un cœur.

-C'est le collier de ta mère. lui sourit la femme aux yeux violets. Ce sont les premières lettres des prénoms de tes parents.

Sans montrer un quelconque sentiment Aïka acquiesça. Elle se détourna de la femme afin de faire face à l'étrange porte. Soudain une porte cachée par celle de métal s'ouvrit puis se referma dans un bruissement très léger.

Aïka, Alexander, Gloria, Yacoub et Yoshi posèrent un genou à terre, le dos droit et la tête haute tandis qu'April, son fils et les autres femmes s'assirent sur leurs genoux. Sauf Karaï.

Tous reconnaissent la démarche lourde du maître d'Aïka et de ses camarades. S'asseyant avec souplesse, il prit la parole, son corps étant caché par l'ombre que projette l'immense porte de métal:

-Trente-un ans se sont écoulés depuis la mort du Shredder. Grâce à tes parents, Yacoub, mes frères et moi avons pu connaître la joie de vivre une vie plus longue que celle que la nature nous prédestinait en nous permettant de devenir parents sans que notre descendante puisse nous ressembler. Du moins physiquement.

_ C'est vrai._ pensa le jeune homme répondant au nom de Yoshi. _Personne, à part les amis et l'épouse de Senseï, ne peut affirmer connaitre les pères de mes cousins_ _et_ _cousines._

L'homme se tut, semblant réfléchir. Les 5 Ninjas reconnurent la démarche calme de Karaï qui se dirige vers la droite de l'homme. Elle prit la parole:

-Même durant ces années de paix, nous savions qu'à tout moment la Terre pourrait être menacée, c'est pour cela que nous vous avons entraîné votre maître et moi-même afin d'être prêts.

-Nous avons crus qu'une fois le Shredder mort et les Krangs retournés dans leur Dimension, la Terre ne connaitrait plus pareil tourments. reprit l'homme avec de la rage dans la voix. Nous avions torts.

-Grâce aux efforts de Leila et du défunt frère de votre Senseï, il vous serait possible de retourner trente ans en arrière afin de nous prévenir du danger invisible qui nous guette. Et de l'exterminer!

Pour appuyer ses dires Karaï frappa sèchement la paume de sa main gauche de son poing droit.

-Compris! répondirent les jeunes Ninjas d'une même voix en se relevant dans un bel ensemble.

-Cependant, je tiens à vous préciser qu'à ce moment de l'époque un an se sera écoulé, mais vos pères et moi-même connaissions très bien April, son mari sans oublier Karaï. reprit l'homme avec sévérité. Ainsi vous ne risqueraient pas d'être surpris en nous voyant combattre contre votre mère et tante en plus des Krangs.

Gloria sentit un frisson lui remonter le long du dos jusqu'à la pointe de ses nattes. _Bien sûr, il faut que ça tombe sur ma pomme! Suis-je vraiment si gamine que ça?!_

Une fois le silence revenu la femme prénommée Leila pianota rapidement sur une tablette digitale un étrange code composé en akkadien: Autant dire une langue morte! Sitôt qu'elle eut fini la porte métallique s'ouvrit avec un horrible grincement où un puissant vent en sortit, jouant avec les cheveux des personnes présentes.

Faisant face vers la source du vent Aïka, Alexander, Yacoub, Gloria et Yoshi s'avancèrent.

-Bonne chance les enfants! les encouragea April.

-Et revenez sains et saufs! cria à son tour le fils de Casey et d'April.

Le maître des jeunes Ninjas et Karaï gardèrent le silence, le premier est toujours caché dans l'ombre tandis que la deuxième acquiesça, le visage impassible, ses yeux luisant d'espoir et d'inquiétude mêlés.

-Nous prierons pour votre réussite! s'exclamèrent Leila et la femme au regard violet d'une même voix.

-Meiyo!* crièrent les cinq Ninjas dans un bel ensemble.

C'est ensemble que les 5 Ninjas bondirent! La porte se referma derrière eux avec violence!

**Ça vous a plut? Pas plut? Dites-le-moi car c'est ma première fanfic° sur les Tortues Ninjas!**

*« Meiyo » signifie « Honneur » en japonais

°Je m'explique: « Sans toi » est ma 2ième, « La famille Hamato » ma 3ième et « Petit Leonardo » ma 4ième! J'en ai une 5ième sur le feu, mais elle est pas encore finie, surtout le premier chapitre!


	2. Chapitre 2: Intervention

**_Je tiens à remercier ceux et celles qui ont lu ou mis dans leurs favoris mon histoire._**

**_Je m'excuse du retard du second chapitre car trouver une idée de poison et d'antidote m'a prit un temps de malade…_**

**_En espérant que la suite va vous plaire!_**

**_Ps: J'ai du inventer le poison, les symptômes et l'antidote!_**

Chapitre 2: Intervention

New-York, 30 ans en arrière:

Aïka, Alexandre, Yacoub, Gloria et Yoshi atterrirent sur le toit d'un building, ils ne furent qu'à demi étonnés en voyant le New-York que leurs parents ont connu.

-Maman avait raison en disant que très peu de choses ont changées en trente ans! s'exclama Gloria avec un grand sourire ravi.

Aïka ne fit pas attention aux propos des garçons qui approuvèrent Gloria. S'avançant vers le rebord, un pied dessus, les bras croisés, elle réfléchit.

_Nous sommes bel et bien arrivés trente ans en arrière, c'est chose faite. _songea-t-elle. _Nous devons les retrouver afin de les prévenir du danger qui les guette, mais avant tout nous ne pouvons pas nous présenter avec nos réelles identités. Tante Leila a été plus que claire sur ce dernier point: Si nous révélons nos identité le futur risque de changer et pas en notre faveur._

Consultant sa montre digitale qui lui indique qu'ils ont bel et bien fait un saut de 30 ans dans le passé, Yoshi l'annonça aux autres. Yacoub est a remarqué qu'Aïka est absente de la conversation, plus exactement dans ses pensées. Inquiet, il se dirigea vers elle, posant sa main sur l'épaule droite de cette dernière.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Aï'? demanda-t-il gentiment.

-Nous devons changer de noms. répondit-elle sans se retourner.

Le ton glacial et strict de sa voix fit stopper la conversation des autres. Ils tournèrent la tête vers elle car ils l'ont très bien entendu malgré la distance.

-Pardon?! s'exclamèrent-ils.

Yacoub et Gloria sont très étonnés de la réponse de leur cheffe, Alex, lui, est furieux. Il n'est pas d'accord. Seul Yoshi approuva:

-Aïka a raison, les gars. Nous ne pouvons nous présenter devant nos parents en leur apprenant d'emblée que nous sommes leurs enfants, qu'on nous a envoyé 30 ans en arrière afin de les prévenir qu'un danger guette la Terre dans l'ombre. Avez-vous pensé à ce qui pourrait se passer si nous le faisons?

-Il se peut que nous ne naissions jamais car nos parents se feront peut-être tués par Shredder ou alors ils serviront de cobayes aux Kranks. expliqua la jeune cheffe sans changer de ton. Choisissez. Vivre sous une fausse identité et permettre à nos parents de se rencontrer plus tard sans accros? Ou leurs révéler qui nous sommes et menacer l'équilibre des Dimensions?

Le silence qui suivit apprit à la jeune fille que Gloria et les garçons réfléchissent à ce que Yoshi et elle-même viennent de leur apprendre. Elle ne fut pas surprise d'entendre la réponse de son camarade le plus colérique.

-Tu marques un point, « Miss-J'sais-tout ».

Elle reconnut le sarcasme dans la voix d'Alexander. Depuis toujours la jeune fille n'a jamais prit ombrage des sautes d'humeur de son camarade, elle sait de qui il tient son mauvais caractère et ça la fait sourire…dans son fort intérieur.

Yoshi, Gloria et Yacoub se jetèrent un coup d'œil. Où est passée la petite fille qui riait si souvent aux éclats, qui mordait la vie à pleines dents des années plus tôt?

Ils ne purent donner une réponse. Ils se voient mal poser la question à leur cheffe, au mieux elle ne garderait le silence, au pire ils se trouveraient avec la lame d'un de ses katanas sous la gorge.

Gloria regarda ses camarades. Apparemment ils étaient tous d'accord pour se présenter à leurs parents sous un faux nom. Se raclant la gorge la jeune femme vit les têtes des autres (sauf d'Aïka) se tourner vers elle.

-Si tout le monde est ok pour que l'on change de nom, au temps commencé maintenant, non? sourit-elle.

-Je suis d'accord. approuva Yacoub. Qui commence?

A la plus grande surprise de tous (sauf Aïka qui l'avait prévu), Alexander prit la parole, grognon.

-J'prends William. En guise de surnom appelez-moi ou Will si ça vous chante, mais jamais Bill! Compris?

Yoshi, Gloria et Yacoub se regardèrent, amusés. Alexander ne l'avouerait jamais, mais derrière ses airs de gros dur se cachent un garçon qui adore la famille royale britannique. Passion héritée de sa mère, grande aventurière reconnue dans le monde entier.

-Appelez-moi Leslie! s'exclama Gloria avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. J'ai toujours adoré ce nom!

-J'ai choisi le prénom de Takeshi. fit savoir Yoshi. Je tiens à vous préciser que la couleur naturelle de mes yeux pourrait me trahir, c'est pour cette raison que je porte des lentilles d'une couleur différente.

-Quand à moi, je me vois bien porter le prénom d'Alhanzen. sourit Yacoub. Déjà que je porte un prénom musulman, autant respecter les origines de ma mère, non?

Personne ne le vit, mais Aïka s'est raidie en entendant le mot « mère ». Se retournant afin de faire face à ses camarades la jeune fille prononça qu'un seul et unique mot:

-Ling.

Les autres approuvèrent d'un acquittement de tête.

_Amusant…_pensa Alexander, amusé. _Ainsi dont tu choisis un prénom qui colle à ton rôle de cheffe._

-Bon, on sait que lorsque la nuit tombe, ils sortent de chez eux afin d'effectuer des patrouilles. récapitula Alhazen.

-Le seul problème qui se présente à nous est qu'il est 5h20 du matin, ils sont sûrement rentrés chez eux se reposer. approuva Yoshi en regardant sa montre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Aïka? demanda Gloria en regardant sa cheffe.

-Essayons de trouver un appartement assez grand pour nous 5. répondit la jeune cheffe. Lorsque la nuit tombera, nous sortirons afin de mieux faciliter nos recherches.

Tout le monde approuva, même si Alexander garda un silence boudeur.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans accroches. Ils trouvèrent un appartement assez spacieux et insonorisé pour un prix ridicule où ils passèrent le temps à cuisiner pour Gloria (Yoshi lui a remis une boîte de lentilles couleur grise afin que comme lui la couleur naturelle de son regard ne la trahisse pas), à bricoler (dans l'unique garage qui sert plus de débarras que de garage) pour **Yacoub**, à faire les boutiques à la recherche de bandes dessinées et d'articles parlant de motos pour Alex et à s'entraîner au cœur du parc qui fait face au bâtiment pour Aïka et Yoshi.

Afin de n'éveiller aucuns soupçons, ils se sont présentés comme 4 jeunes adultes en vacances afin de permettre à leur plus jeune amie qui est encore adolescente de connaître New York.

Lorsque la nuit tomba les cinq "touristes" se trouvèrent sur le toit de l'appartement, l'œil attentif. Ce fut Aïka qui entendit la première le bruit d'armes s'entrechoquant!

-Ils sont entrain de combattre.

-Où sont-ils? demanda Yacoub armé de jumelles à rayons rouge.

-A 10 toits au Sud-ouest. répondit la jeune cheffe.

-Je les vois!

-Alors, allons-y! sourit Alexander, impatient. J'ai hâte de combattre!

Alex voulut s'élancer, mais Aïka l'arrêta en l'attrapant par le creux du coude gauche. Le jeune homme se retourna vivement vers sa cheffe, furieux qu'elle l'ait arrêté.

-Quoi? grogna-t-il en voulant dégager son bras, sans succès.

-Inutile de courir, ils viennent de terminer le combat contre les Foots. serra-t-elle le bras de son camarade sans se départir de son ton calme et glacial. Baxter Stockman vient d'envoyer des animaux de métal sur eux.

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Alexander explosa de colère, ses yeux luisant de colère, les poings serrés.

-Et tu voudrais que je reste sagement là à attendre qu'ils se fassent capturer?! Voir massacrer?! Non, mais t'as quoi dans le crâne!? Je refuse! Tu m'entends, sale frimeuse?! JE REFUSE!

Réussissant à libérer son bras le jeune homme courut vers le bord du bâtiment, sauta dans le vide pour ensuite atterrir sans bruit sur le toit voisin, répétant la même opération pour les autres toits.

Gloria et les garçons n'avaient pas prononcé un mot durant l'échange entre leur cheffe et Alex. Alexander avait raison sur un point: Pourquoi Aïka ne donnait-elle pas son accord afin de leur donner un coup de main?

Sans avoir eu le temps de lui poser la question que la jeune fille courut afin de rejoindre son camarade, les garçons et Gloria lui emboitèrent le pas, ils ne l'entendirent pas murmurer à voix basse dans une étrange langue:

-Stulte, te meo consilio processus saboter!*

Deux minutes plus tard Aïka et les autres ont rejoint Alex sur le toit proche du lieu de bataille où ils virent 4 tortues se battre contre d'énormes araignées métalliques.

-Essaye de me retenir une seconde fois, je te jure que cousine ou pas tu auras mon poing dans ta sale face orgueilleuse! menaça Alexander sans jeter un coup d'œil à sa cheffe.

Mais Aïka resta de marbre, portant toute son attention vers le lieu de combat.

-Huit araignées métalliques dont 5 sont H.S.! leur apprirent Yacoub. Nous devons leurs prêter main forte, ils risquent de ne pas s'en sortir!

Le sang de la jeune cheffe ne fit qu'un tour quand elle vit celui qui semble être le leader dans une position assez délicate: Blessé à la jambe gauche à cause d'une des pattes d'une précédente araignée plantée dans la chaire, la jeune tortue au bandeau bleu éprouve des difficultés à contrer les pattes de l'araignée de métal qui lui fait face tout en essayant de rester debout.

Sa stratégie fondit comme neige au soleil.

-Allons-y! donna-t-elle son accord en se relevant en sortant deux de ses sabres.

Les autres se relevèrent, sortant leurs armes respectives. Soulagés.

-Meiyo! hurlèrent-ils en chœur.

Leur cri eut l'effet désiré. Les animaux de métal ainsi que les tortues se stoppèrent pour voir apparaître une adolescente et 4 jeunes adultes vêtus de noir foncés sur les araignées métalliques! La jeune fille aux katanas plongea profondément ses armes dans le crâne de l'araignée que combattait la tortue au bandeau bleu.

L'araignée eut des convulsions puis tomba lourdement sur son côté gauche. Aïka retira ses armes, fit un gracieux salto arrière pour de nouveau planter ses katanas dans le crâne de l'araignée de gauche.

En même temps qu'Yacoub qui, lui, enfonça la lame de son arme entre les deux yeux de l'araignée de métal. Qui recula jusqu'à heurter sa sœur puis tomber.

Alexander atterrit sur ses pieds, sauta en plantant profondément puis en retirant ses saïs dans les yeux de l'araignée qu'il a choisit. Sous les yeux étonnés de la tortue derrière lui. Il s'exclama, ravi, avec un sourire arrogant aux lèvres tandis que l'araignée tomba sur le dos:

-Peu! Le gars qui a créé ces bestioles est vraiment nul, elles sont pas si terribles ses araignées!

Quand à Gloria et Yoshi, après être atterris, enroulèrent les pattes de la dernière araignée encore debout avec un fil de métal. Le monstre de métal tenta de se libérer, mais tomba sur le côté gesticulant comme un ver géant.

Ce fut Yoshi qui donna le coup de grâce avec son ninjatō.

-Oh, yes! s'exclama Gloria en l'attrapant par l'épaule, ravie. Bien fait pour toi, sale bête!

Les 2 tortues derrière Yoshi et Gloria n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Les trois tortues pensèrent la même chose. Qui sont ces gens qui viennent de leurs sauver la vie? Elles n'eurent pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour leur poser la question qu'un cri de douleur leur parvient, les faisant se retourner.

-Leo'! crièrent-ils en chœur, inquiètes.

Courant vers leur leader les 3 tortues virent la patte de métal qui se trouvait plantée dans la jambe de la tortue au bandeau bleu quelques minutes avant l'arrivée des 5 nouveaux venus à terre recouverte de sang tandis que la jeune fille accroupie devant Leo lui recouvrit la plaie avec…ses cheveux?!

Une fois que ses cheveux eurent fait le tour de la jambe de Leo Aïka (qui a rangé ses katanas dans ses fourreaux) sortit de sa manche gauche un poignard qu'elle éleva au niveau de la base de sa chevelure qu'elle trancha net!

Elle fit un nœud, elle vérifia la solidité de ce dernier.

_Parfait._ acquiesça-t-elle en rangeant son arme, satisfaite.

-Pourquoi as-tu nouer tes cheveux sur la plaie de notre frère? demanda la tortue au bandeau orange, curieuse.

Mais elle n'obtient pas de réponses, à la place la jeune fille au bandeau bleu glace aida Leo à se relever aidée par l'adolescent au regard bleu foncé.

La non-réaction de la jeune fille à la chevelure de glace énerva la tortue au bandeau rouge qui cria:

-Non, mais c'est quoi ton problème?! J'te signale que mon frère vient de te poser une question!

-Raph…murmura faiblement Leo. Crie pas, s'il te plait…

Devant la faiblesse de la tortue au bandeau bleu, Raph se calma même si ses yeux brillent toujours de colère masquant son inquiétude.

-Le mieux serait de trouver un abri où Ling pourra soigner votre chef sans être dérangée. prit la parole Gloria.

-Comment peut-on savoir avec certitude si nous n'êtes pas alliés au Shredder? demanda la tortue au bandeau mauve.

Yoshi entreprit de les rassurer après s'être rassurés que ses cousins et cousines lui donnaient leurs accords.

-Vous avez raison de vous méfier, mais je vous rassure: Nous ne sommes pas alliés aussi bien au Shredder qu'aux Krangs. Nous sommes simplement de simples Ninjas solidaires venus en aide à des camarades en difficultés.

-Et c'est quoi vos noms? demanda Raph, pas très convaincu de leur faire confiance.

-Vous connaissez déjà celui de notre cheffe, je vous présente Leslie (en désignant Gloria), Alhazen (Yacoub), William (Alexander) et je terminerai par moi-même: Takeshi. Nous sommes cousins.

Raph et ses frères se consultèrent du regard. Inquiétude et méfiance sont les sentiments que la tortue au bandeau rouge lit dans le regard des 2 plus jeunes. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Leo la tortue la plus impulsive ne mit pas longtemps à trancher.

-Très bien, on vous emmène chez nous. Mais au moindre faux pas, je n'hésiterai pas à vous donner la raclée de votre vie!

Malgré ses réticences, Donatello acquiesça, approuvant les dernières paroles de son aîné. Quand à Michelangelo, il sourit aux 5 nouveaux venus, satisfait car il pourra les questionner pendant que la prénommée Ling s'occupera de Leo!

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard les 10 Ninjas arrivèrent au repaire où Raph et ses frères remarquèrent l'absence de Splinter. Une bonne chose?

-Où est votre chambre? demanda Ling à Leonardo.

Afin qu'il ne gaspille pas ses forces la jeune cheffe l'avait porté sur son dos, déplaçant ses katanas rangés dans son dos des 2 côtés de sa taille ainsi que les ninjatôs de la tortue au bandeau bleu, Leo avait été surprit de constater que la jeune fille ne manifestait aucuns signes de fatigue ou qu'elle se plaigne pas de son poids. Pourtant, il n'était pas léger! Raph le lui avait fait remarquer la fois où il s'était cassé la cheville. Ça remontait à 4 ans.

Le leader des tortues le lui indiqua. Elle s'y rendit.

Arrivés devant la porte de sa chambre, Leo eut la surprise de voir la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir comme par magie! Entrant dans l'intimité de la tortue au bandeau bleu Aïka y entra. En moins de 5 minutes Leo vit ses armes quitter le ceinturon de la jeune fille s'élevant dans les airs, elles se posèrent sagement sur son bureau.

Une fois les armes déposée Aïka se dirigea vers le lit où elle déposa avec douceur le blessé.

-Hm…grimaça Leo en tendant sa jambe blessée bien droite.

En entendant l'aîné des tortues gémir Ling s'accroupit, son regard (s'il n'était pas caché par ses mèches) se posa sur le « pansement ». Elle vit que quelques mèches ont changé de couleur, étant devenu rouge foncé.

_Du poison._ reconnut-elle.

-Ling? l'appela Leo, la voix faible. Il y a autre chose, pas vrai?

La jeune cheffe acquiesça. Relevant la tête vers la tortue au bandeau bleu, elle décida de jouer la carte de la franchise.

-La patte de l'araignée que tu avais vaincue avant notre arrivée est enduite de poison. D'où ta faiblesse actuelle.

Pas une seule fois Aïka a changé le ton de sa voix et l'expression de son visage. Ils sont restés froids.

Leonardo sourit. _Ainsi je ne m'étais pas trompé._

-Il existe un contrepoison. lui apprit-elle. Sa préparation est longue, mais nécessaire. Sous aucun prétexte tu ne devras retirer mes cheveux de ta jambe. Compris?

Le fils aîné de Splinter acquiesça, promettant de ne pas y toucher. Se sentant fatigué, la jeune tortue ferma les yeux, confiant en les capacités de la jeune cheffe.

Cette dernière quitta la chambre de Leonardo après avoir vérifié que le « pansement » tient toujours. Aussi surprenant qu'inattendu elle se dirigea vers le salon où elle trouva ses cousins et les frères de son 'patient'.

-Comment va-t-il? demandèrent Donatello et Michangelo, inquiets pour leur aîné.

En regardant plus attentivement la jeune cheffe la tortue au bandeau mauve remarqua avec stupeur que les cheveux de Ling ont repoussé! Ils avaient retrouvé leur longueur d'il y a 20 minutes avant que la jeune fille ne se les coupe pour en faire un « pansement ».

_Comment est-ce possible?_ pensa la tortue intelligente.

-Votre frère est victime d'un empoissonnement. déclara Aïka. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chances en évitant de vous faire blesser.

-Un empoissonnement?! répétèrent en chœur les trois tortues horrifiées.

-Les araignées de métal que vous avez combattu étaient enduites de poison. Contrairement à votre chef vous avez su éviter de ne pas vous faire blesser. acquiesça Aïka.

-Existe-t-il un antidote? demande Donatello.

-Il en existe un. re-acquiesça la jeune cheffe. Comme je l'ai dis à votre frère, sa préparation est longue, mais nécessaire.

-Quel est ce poison? demanda Michangelo, la peur au ventre pour son grand frère.

-Il s'agit du Permalum.

Raphael et Michangelo tournèrent la tête vers leur frère scientifique qui fronça des sourcils, intrigué.

-Le Permalum? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce poison.

Aïka se rendit compte que malgré ses grandes connaissances Donatello n'a jamais pu entendre parler de ce poison car pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'est pas d'origine terrestre.

_Autant révéler l'origine de ce poison afin qu'ils me laissent chercher et trouver les ingrédients._ songea-t-elle.

-Le Permalum est, comme son nom l'indique, un poison lent. Ses principaux symptômes sont une perte d'appétit, avoir chaud et/ou froid, des nausées, une agressivité ou des pleurs inhabituels, une poussée de fièvre pouvant atteindre 42,7°C. Si on ne soigne pas au plus vite la personne touchée cette dernière peut mourir en trois semaines d'une crise cardiaque.

Raphael, ses frères et les cousins d'Aïka la regardèrent avec dans les yeux de la colère pour Raphael et Alexander et de l'inquiétude pour les autres ayant tous pâli. Même Yoshi.

_J'avais tort de penser que plus rien ne pouvais me surprendre ou m'effrayer._ pensa-t-il.

La tortue mutante au bandeau rouge ouvrit la bouche pour demander de plus ample explications, mais la jeune fille aux cheveux de glace le prit de courts.

-Ce poison n'existe pas sur Terre, il provient de Vénus. J'ignore comment le créateur des araignées de métal a sut s'en procurer, mais il tient entre ses mains un poison dont il n'existe aucuns antidotes sur Terre.

C'en fut trop pour la tortue au caractère enflammé. Agrippant Aïka par les épaules, le regard luisant de fureur, il lui hurla dessus.

-COMMENT ÇA "AUCUNS ANTIDOTES"?! TU TE FICHES DE MOI!? MIKEY T'A VU ENROULE LA JAMBE DE LEO AVEC TES CHEVEUX! MAINTENANT TU VAS ME DIRE LE POURQUOI TU AS FAIT ÇA ET COMMENT TU CONNAIS CETTE SALOPERIE DE POISON?! PIGE?

Aïka garda le silence, son visage restant aussi expressif que de la glace.

-Raphael a raison sur un point Ling. approuva Donatello en acquiesçant de la tête. Comment connais-tu l'existence de ce poison? Qui es-tu vraiment?

Alexander, Yoshi, Gloria et Yacoub se jetèrent un coup d'œil. Ils connaissent leur cheffe et cousine depuis qu'elle est bébé, mais n'ayant jamais rencontré les parents de cette dernière, ils sont curieux de connaître la réponse.

_Rectification: Nous savons qui ils étaient, mais jamais on n'a pu les rencontrer!_ pensèrent-ils en même temps sans le savoir.

Aïka se dégagea de l'emprise de Raphael aussi facilement qu'un chat qui arrive à grimper à l'arbre.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi mes méthodes pour soigner votre frère devraient être partagées. Puisque je suis la seule qui sait comment préparer l'antidote.

Et sans plus de cérémonie elle quitta le salon.

-Inutile de me raccompagner, je connais le chemin. les salua-t-elle.

Aussi silencieusement qu'un fantôme la jeune cheffe quitta le repaire des quatre frères tortues ainsi que les égouts sans rencontrer Maître Splinter. Ce que bien sûr, Raphael et les autres n'ont pas conscience.

-J'ai rêvé ou Ling vient de quitter le repaire? demanda Michangelo

-Tu ne rêves pas. approuva Gloria en soupirant. Ling est très secrète, à notre plus grand regret.

-C'est qu'une sale frimeuse. grogna Alexander. Parce que Madame est la cheffe qu'elle se croit plus forte que nous! Elle semble oublier qu'elle est beaucoup plus jeune que nous 4!

_Tu sembles oublier qu'Aïka t'a fait mordre la poussière plus d'une_ fois...pensèrent ses cousins en se retenant de le dire à voix haute.

Sauf Gloria qui reçut une baffe à l'arrière de la tête!

-Aïeuuuh...Wil', t'es pas galant! se massa-t-elle l'arrière du crâne.

-Votre cheffe est plus jeune? fut surprit Raphael. Quel âge a-t-elle?

-Treize ans. répondit Yacoub. Alors que Takeshi, Leslie, Wil' et moi avons 25 ans.

-Douze ans d'écart? siffla Mikey ébahi.

-Et vos parents ont accepté que vous suiviez la formation pour devenir Ninjas? demanda Donnie, étonné.

-C'était un honneur de suivre la même voie que nos parents. sourit Yoshi.

-Mais j'y pense? demanda Gloria. Vous connaissez nos prénoms, mais nous ignorons les vôtres!

-Qu'entends-je? se fit entendre une voix. Auriez-vous oublié la politesse, mes fils?

Dans un bel ensemble Raph, Donnie, Mikey et les quatre Ninjas humains se retournèrent afin de découvrir Maître Splinter!

-Senseï! sourit Mikey en se dirigeant vers son père.

Les autres l'imitèrent. Une fois que Yoshi et ses cousins firent face au maître des tortues la jeune tortue au bandeau orange fit les présentations.

-Senseï, laissez-moi vous présenter nos sauveurs!

-Vos sauveurs? répéta Splinter, intrigué, en regardant les nouveaux venus. Explique-toi, mon fils.

-A vos ordres! sourit largement la jeune tortue. A la gauche de Raphael vous avez Alhazen! Ensuite vient Leslie, Takeshi et William!

A chaque fois que Michangelo prononçait leur nom, les jeunes adultes humains s'inclinèrent profondément (toujours de la façon japonaise) .Quand à Yoshi il comprit mieux pourquoi sa mère lui avait donné son prénom.

_Son aura est empli de bonté, de sagesse, mais également aussi de tristesse._

-J'ai tout bon? se retourna Mikey vers les cousins d'Aïka.

-Pas une seule faute! sourit Gloria.

-Laissez-moi vous présenter mes fils ainsi que moi-même. sourit le rat humanoïde. Je m'appelle Splinter, je suis le maître et père de ces tortues. Je vous présente Raphael, Donatello et Michangelo! Je suis enchanté de vous connaître et vous remercie du fond du cœur d'avoir secourus mes enfants.

-C'est un grand honneur de vous rencontrer honorable Maître Splinter. s'inclina profondément Yoshi, imité par ses cousins.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son frère au bandeau rouge, qui acquiesça faiblement de la tête, Donatello se racla la gorge afin d'avoir l'attention de leur père.

-Vous avez sûrement remarqué que Leo n'est pas auprès de nous.

Maître Splinter acquiesça.

-Poursuit, mon fils.

-Il y a plus ou moins 40 minutes nous avons affrontés et vaincu les Foot puis arrivèrent 7 araignées de métal qui nous ont attaqués sans qu'on ne puise reprendre notre souffle. Nous avons réussi à en éliminer 3, mais les dernières se révélèrent plus difficile.

Prenant une petite pause, la tortue scientifique reprit:

-Sans l'intervention de Takeshi et de ses cousins nous aurions sûrement été capturés et amenés au Shredder. Malheureusement Leo a été blessé à la jambe, la cousine de Takeshi a pansé sa plaie, mais a découvert que les araignées crées par Baxter Stockman étaient enduites d'un poison appelé Permalum.

Maître Splinter pâlit d'horreur en entendant que son fils aîné est victime d'un empoissonnement.

-Où est-il? fut les premiers mots qu'il réussi à prononcer.

-Dans sa chambre, Ling a sut le transporter et l'amener jusque là sans le moindre problème. répondit Raphael. Comme c'est elle qui nous a apprit le nom et les symptômes du poison auquel Leo souffre. Il doit sûrement se reposer depuis le temps!

-Qui est-ce? reprit contenance Yoshi Hamato.

-Vous ne l'avez pas croisé en arrivant? fronça des sourcils Donatello.

Devant le regard intrigué du rat humanoïde, Yacoub s'avança.

-Ling est notre cousine et en même temps notre cheffe. expliqua-t-il.

_Si même Maître Splinter n'a pas senti son aura, ça veut dire qu'elle la masque habillement._

-Elle mesure un mètre soixante, les cheveux longs couleur glace dont les mèches de devant lui cachent les yeux, toujours habillée en noir. la décrit Gloria. C'est étonnant que vous ne l'ayez pas vue!

**_Adorer? Pas adorer? Dites-le-moi, n'hésitez pas!_**

*Espèce d'idiot, tu es entrain de saboter ma stratégie!


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Je tiens à remercier ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des rewiens! Je savais d'avance qu'écrire une fanfic sur les Tortues Ninjas prendrait du temps…et de la patience!**_

_**Je m'excuse du retard du 3**__**ème**__** chapitre car je ne peux révéler le lien qui unit mes personnages aux célèbres Tortues Ninjas!**_

_**N'hésitez pas à laisser des rewiens pour me dire quoi!**_

Chapitre 3: Cri silencieux pour une douleur réelle

POV auteur

Une fois sortie des égouts, la première chose que fit Aïka fut de se diriger vers l'appartement où ses cousins et elle-même habitent. Escalant les murs sans le moindre problème, elle arriva à sa chambre, point de départ qu'ils avaient choisi car c'est l'unique chambre muni d'un balcon.

Arrivée à destination la jeune fille se dirigea vers son bureau où elle alluma son pc. Tapant aussi vite que Donatello la jeune cheffe trouva rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait.

_L'Edelweiss est une fleur protégée, je ne peux perdre de temps à prendre l'avion pour me rendre en Suisse pour y cueillir un pétale._

Relevant à peine ses mèches d'une main fixant son autre main. Ce que fit Aïka? Aucune idée, mais une faible lumière éclaira sa main où apparut trois Edelweiss!

Epuisée, la jeune cheffe laissa retomber ses mèches tout en déposant les fleurs blanches sur son bureau.

_Plus que quatre ingrédients à trouver. J'espère que je n'aurais pas à les cloner l'un à la suite de l'autre._

Fermant son pc la jeune cheffe se leva, se dirigeant vers le balcon où elle laissa le vent jouer avec ses cheveux.

_J'ai dis qu'il n'existait pas d'antidote sur Terre, seul l'Edelweiss appartient à cette planète. Les Krangs possèdent une machine qui permet de voyager dans les Dimensions. Si j'atteints leur base ainsi que l'emplacement de la machine, je pourrais trouver la Corne d'or et l'Eau Guérisseuse dans la Dimension Y ainsi que les autres ingrédients dans leur propre Dimension._

_Mais connaissant Yoshi et les autres, ils refuseront que je m'y rende seule. Croient-ils que parce que je suis plus jeune qu'eux que je ne mérite pas le titre de cheffe?_

Aussi soudain qu'inattendu une douleur foudroyante à la poitrine fit reculer Aïka de quelques pas en arrière, mais elle tomba quand même à genoux, ses deux mains à l'emplacement de son cœur.

-N…on…gémit-elle de douleur en serrant les dents tout en respirant difficilement.

Combien de temps dura la crise? Des secondes? Des minutes? Quelque soit la réponse Aïka sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines, d'énormes gouttes de sueur se formèrent rapidement puis glissèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale et de son visage.

La jeune fille essaya de se relever, mais tomba lourdement à terre. Violement la douleur augmenta, lui arrachant un hurlement de pure douleur.

Hurlement de douleur qui ne réveilla personne. Comme si tout le monde serait devenu sourd, mais pas Yoshi.

Lorsque son cri se perdit au loin, Aïka sentit son corps s'engourdir. Serrant les dents, elle réussit à ouvrir à moitié son œil gauche (toujours caché par ses mèches).

-Il faut…trou…murmura-t-elle en luttant contre l'évanouissement. Ver… re…paire…Krangs.

Raté. La jeune cheffe s'évanouit.

Pendant ce temps-là au repaire des tortues, Yoshi et ses cousins apprennent à connaître leurs hôtes ainsi qu'April et Casey…bien que le premier préfère s'entretenir avec Maître Splinter.

-Ainsi dont votre maître a choisi Ling, malgré son jeune âge. récapitula Yoshi Hamato en re-servant du thé dans sa tasse.

-C'est cela même, honorable Maître Splinter. acquiesça Yoshi en tendant sa tasse que son hôte remplit. Depuis ce jour William est devenu plus qu'insupportable, il pense que j'aurais fait un meilleur chef que Ling. Chose que je doute, puisque je déteste la violence, bien que ma mère m'ait apprit qu'en devenant Ninja je défends les plus faibles.

-Ta mère a tout fait raison Takeshi. approuva le père adoptif des quatre tortues en déposant la théière sur la table séparant les deux hommes*. Être un Ninja ne signifie pas pour autant devenir un danger pour la société.

Yoshi acquiesça de nouveau. Il se rappela de la question qu'il voulait poser au maître de quatre tortues.

_Mais est-ce prudent? Si je la pose Maître Splinter comprendra-t-il le sens caché?_

-Je te connais depuis peu de temps, Takeshi, mais je sais reconnaitre quand quelqu'un est préoccupé.

Yoshi crut rougir. Si sa mère ne l'avait pas entraîné au ninjutsu, ses sentiments l'auraient sûrement trahi. Il décida d'être franc envers le maître des tortues.

-Je me pose beaucoup de questions sur Ling. Je me souviens que quand elle était petite elle riait si souvent, mordait la vie à pleines dents, elle était généreuse, s'inquiétait pour tous (humains et animaux compris), serviable, aimante bien que son plus gros défaut soit d'être aussi têtue qu'une mule. Mais depuis ses 7 ans elle devenue plus froide, plus arrogante et beaucoup plus refermée sur elle-même.

-Ce subit changement de comportement n'est pas normal pour une petite fille. acquiesça Splinter en caressant sa longue barbe de sa main de libre. A-t-elle connu un traumatise assez grave?

Yoshi ferma les yeux, plongeant dans ses souvenirs remontant à la naissance d'Aïka jusqu'au fameux jour où son comportement changea de tout en tout. Il se rappelle très bien qu'il avait trouvé une lettre sur le ventre de sa cousine encore bébé qui avait été écrite par la mère de cette dernière.

« En ce jour qui aurait du être celui de la joie, mon cœur est partagé. La douleur suite à la mort de mon mari est trop grande pour que je songe à rester en vie. Mes amies, cher beau-frère, je vous confie Aïka. Aimez-la comme son père et moi-même l'aurions aimé si la Vie ne nous avait forcés la main à nous séparer d'elle.

Parlez-lui de nous afin qu'elle sache à quel point nous l'aimions et combien ce fut une joie sans fond d'avoir pu la portée en mon sein durant ces 8 mois et demi de bonheur. La vie est courte, je l'ai apprise hier soir.

Je suis désolée de devoir vous quitter, mais même en regardant Aïka dormir, bébé si innocent, je ne trouve la force de rester sur Terre. A l'intérieur de l'enveloppe vous trouverez le collier que mon tendre époux m'a offert en guise de demande en mariage. Donnez-le à Aïka le jour où elle aura 13 ans, qu'elle est au moins ce souvenir de nous deux.

La nuit est belle, ce soir. Je parts avec au cœur comme seul regret celui de ne pas voir grandir notre fille. »

Comme il se rappelle le jour où il l'avait trouvé dans sa chambre complètement muette, le tient livide. A son plus grand regret personne ne réussit à lui arracher un mot, même durant l'entraînement du soir et les autres jours. En un mois son comportement changea devenant celui que ses cousins et lui-même lui connaissent.

-Je l'ignore. répondit le jeune homme. Je sais juste que sa mère est partie une heure après l'avoir mise au monde, la confiant à mon Senseï, ma mère et mes tantes.

Yoshi Hamato ferma les yeux, essayant de trouver une explication à fournir au jeune homme en face de lui. Mais il n'en trouva pas, par contre il sentit la présence d'un des cousins de Yoshi devant la porte de sa chambre, hésitant à frapper.

-Entre, Alhazen.

Yoshi faillit lâcher sa tasse. Certes, il avait reconnu l'aura de son cousin, mais il ne pensait pas que Maître Splinter puise la reconnaître alors qu'ils se connaissent à peine!

Le jeune homme aux yeux vairons ouvrit la porte, étonné que le maître des tortues ait reconnu son aura.

-Je t'en prie, installe-toi. l'invita le rat humanoïde.

-Merci.

Yacoub prit place à côté de Yoshi tandis que Maître Splinter sortit une troisième tasse qu'il posa sur la table basse qu'il remplit de thé. Une fois la tasse remplie l'ancien humain la poussa doucement en direction du ninja au bandeau vert tendre qui la prit.

-Je vous remercie, Maître Splinter.

Yacoub but une première gorgée.

_Thé_ _au jasmin._ reconnut-il le parfum._ Excellent thé, pas comme ceux des magasins!_

-Que me faut le plaisir de ta présence Alhazen? demanda le rat humanoïde.

Yacoub prit une deuxième gorgée, espérant que ça dénouerait le nœud dans sa gorge. Raté.

-Je suis inquiet pour Ling. répondit-il en regardant son cousin et le père de leurs hôtes.

Yoshi regarda Yacoub. Il connaît trop bien ses cousins pour reconnaître leurs sentiments. Il ne comprend pas d'où vient cette inquiétude, Aïka est forte pour son jeune âge.

-Si elle a prit ses médicaments, il n'y aucune raison de s'inqui…

-Justement Takeshi. le coupa Yacoub. En voulant montrer les quelques inventions que j'avais sur moi à Donatello, je suis tombé sur les médicaments de Ling.

Le jeune homme au regard vairon sortit de sa poche de pantalon un flacon transparent à moitié plein.

Malgré l'entraînement de sa mère Yoshi pâlit. Violement. Faiblement, mais distinctement, il entendit un cri. Il reconnut la voix de sa jeune cheffe.

-Ling! cria-t-il, inquiet, en lachant sa tasse qui fut rattrapé par Yacoub.

Oubliant l'endroit où il se trouve, oubliant ses hôtes, le jeune homme se releva, quittant la chambre de Splinter au pas de course après avoir arraché les médicaments de sa plus jeune cousine des mains de Yacoub.

Sa sortie fracassante ne passa pas inaperçue. Don lisait un livre scientifique tandis que Gloria et Mikey jouaient à un jeu vidéo. Dans un parfait ensemble ils levèrent et tournèrent la tête afin de voir sortir de la chambre de Splinter Yoshi suivit par Yacoub derrière lui, courant tous les deux vers la sortie.

-Eh, les mecs! les appela la jeune femme aux nattes. Où allez-vous comme ça?

-A l'appart'! répondit Yacoub. Reste ici, je te dirais quoi plus tard!

Et il quitta le repaire. Très inquiète Gloria lâcha la manette qu'elle tenait en main il y a une seconde. Se levant, elle ne put faire obéir ses jambes.

-Ling…devina-t-elle dans sa langue maternelle. Tiens bon, les gars vont arriver.

Maître Splinter sortit de sa chambre, se dirigeant vers le salon où Gloria se tient debout à la gauche de Mikey, les mains serrées. La tortue scientifique et son père arrivèrent près de la jeune femme au bandeau jaune.

-Leslie? l'appela le rat humanoïde en posant sa main sur une des épaules de la prénommée. Quelle est cette histoire de médicaments avec Ling?

Gloria sursauta comme si elle venait de se réveiller. Tournant la tête un peu partout elle lut de l'interrogation dans les yeux de ses hôtes.

_Si je leur raconte la maladie d'Aïka, ça ne modifiera rien, pas vrai?_ songea-t-elle en se rasseyant sur le canapé complètement perdue._ Aaah! Mais comment faire?!_

Prenant sa tête entre ses mains la cousine d'Aïka garda pendant un long moment le silence, cherchant dans ses souvenirs les réponses qu'elle pourrait donner sans pour autant mettre la vie de ses cousins et la sienne en danger.

_Et Yacoub qui vient de partir quand on a besoin de lui!_ pensa-t-elle, furieuse contre son cousin.

-Leslie? l'appela Mikey.

Rouvrant les yeux tout en relevant la tête Gloria prit la parole:

-Moi-même, j'ai encore du mal à y croire. Contrairement à nous Ling n'est jamais tombée malade, même lorsqu'elle était bébé. C'était un bébé très souriant, adorant les câlins, qui ne pleurait jamais: Bref, le bébé idéal! En grandissant elle était le centre d'attention que ce soit à l'école ou en promenade. Jamais je ne l'ai vu se mettre en colère, insulter les gens sans raison simplement car elle était une petite fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus adorable: Gentille, polie, aimante, intelligente, le cœur sur la main, son âme révélait ses sentiments aussi bien la joie que la tristesse jusqu'à ce jour où elle changea de tout au tout. Elle n'avait que 7 ans.

-Comment ça? demanda Michangelo. Comment peut-on changer aussi vite de comportement?

-Je l'ignore Michangelo. soupira Gloria en défaisant ses nattes. Je sais juste que trois jours après son changement de comportement elle attrapa une étrange maladie qui attaque le cœur au moment où on s'y attend le moins.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle est devenue cardiaque? fronça des sourcils Donnie.

Mais Gloria secoua de la tête en signe de négation. Elle refit ses nattes.

-Avec les garçons j'ai pensé que c'était ça, mais Alhazen a fait des examens, les résultats sont formels: Ling n'est pas cardiaque.

Surprit Donatello leva les sourcils bien hauts. _Une maladie qui ressemble à une crise cardiaque sans en être une?_

-Mais il y a un truc que j'comprends toujours pas! essaya de comprendre Mikey. Ling est-elle une extraterrestre?

Yoshi Hamato, son fils au bandeau mauve et Gloria tournèrent la tête vers la tortue au bandeau orange. La jeune femme aux nattes sentit son cœur se serrer:

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

Donnie se rappela, lui aussi, que la cousine de Gloria avait parlé que le poison dont Leo souffre ne vient pas de la Terre, mais d'une autre planète. Devant l'air surprit de Gloria il reprit la phrase que sa jeune cheffe avait prononcé avant son départ:

-"Ce poison n'existe pas sur Terre, il provient de Vénus."

_Aïe! Que dire?_ grimaça Gloria en son fort intérieur.

Elle se rappela ce que Yoshi lui avait expliqué si jamais l'une des tortues devait poser une question concernant Aïka.

A la surface Yacoub suit toujours son cousin qui pour aller plus vite s'est transformé.

_Jamais, je ne comprendrais comment Yoshi arrive à se transformer!_ pensa-t-il en sautant puis en agrippant un réverbère.

Se balançant il atterrit souplement sur la tige de métal, il courut, sauta pour atterrir sur un toit où il continua de courir sans perdre des yeux Yoshi qui avec souplesse le rejoignit sans problèmes.

~Monte, nous irons plus vite!~

Yacoub acquiesça, ayant entendu la pensée de son cousin. Attrapant la main de Yoshi ce dernier le fit quitter le sol pour ensuite l'installer sur son dos. Une fois assuré que Yacoub se tient fermement à lui, il passa à la vitesse supérieure.

Ils ne mirent que deux minutes pour arriver à leur appartement, une minute pour monter jusqu'à la chambre de leur cheffe et cousine où Yacoub descendit du dos de Yoshi.

-Aïka! cria ce dernier en reprenant forme humaine.

Le jeune homme au bandeau vert tendre sortit de sa poche un stéthoscope qu'il mit à ses oreilles puis il posa l'extrémité sur le sein gauche de sa cousine.

_Elle ne crie plus, mais son cœur continue de battre comme un dingue!_ songea-t-il, au comble de l'inquiétude.

-Les médocs! cria Yacoub sans quitter sa cousine des yeux, très inquiet.

Yoshi sortit les médicaments de sa poche, lança le flacon que Yacoub attrapa au vol. Le jeune homme ouvrit le flacon, prit deux gélules entre ses doigts.

-Ysohi! cria Yacoub en redressant la tête.

Le jeune homme au bandeau blanc acquiesça, ayant compris la demande silencieuse de son cousin. Se plaçant derrière la tête de sa cousine, il se mit à genoux, prit délicatement la tête de la jeune fille à la chevelure de glace qu'il posa sur ses genoux. Il lui ouvrit doucement la bouche où Yacoub déposa les deux gélules sur la langue.

Bien qu'inconsciente la jeune fille avala les gélules au plus grand soulagement des deux cousins. Les deux Ninjas se remirent debout, avec Aïka dans les bras de Yacoub.

-Aïka a eu beaucoup de chances que j'ai pu l'entendre. murmura Yoshi en resserrant le nœud de son ruban à cheveux.

-C'est vrai. acquiesça Yacoub. Sans ton ouïe, je ne préfère même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé.

-Moi non plus.

Soudain Yoshi remarqua quelque chose sur le bureau de sa cousine, s'y dirigeant il fut surprit d'y voir des fleurs. Se retournant il demanda à son cousin s'il connaît le nom des fleurs qu'il tient dans sa main.

-Ce sont des Edelweiss! s'exclama Yacoub au comble de la surprise. Ce sont des fleurs protégées qu'on ne trouve qu'en Suisse! Où les as-tu trouvées?

-Sur le bureau d'Aïka. répondit Yoshi. Crois-tu qu'elle ait utilisé son pouvoir de clonage?

-Aucunes idées. haussa des épaules Yacoub. Nous ferons mieux de rentrer.

Yoshi acquiesça.

-Rentrons.

**Alors? Vous aimez toujours? Merci de m'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas les rewiens!**

*Par ce mot, je fais référence que Splinter était Yoshi Hamato avant d'entrer en contact avec du mutagène!


End file.
